Más de una Década
by Chessipedia
Summary: Historia corta sobre la amistad de Remus y Sirius durante la primera guerra y el inicio de la segunda.


Este fic participa en el reto Citas célebres v.2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black

* * *

_Nunca es largo el camino que conduce a la casa de un amigo. —__**Juvenal**_

* * *

**Más de una Década**

Doce años, nueve meses, tres semanas y cuatro días era el tiempo exacto en el que a Sirius se le ocurrió por última vez pisar esa casa, desde que se imaginó tocando la puerta de madera con barniz rojizo desgastado.

Doce años, nueve meses, tres semanas y cuatro días, ¿En realidad había pasado tanto tiempo? Los dolores en sus articulaciones le indicaban que era así, sin embargo su cerebro aún no procesaba el hecho de que no había pisado ese pórtico en más de una década.

La última vez que estuvo allí fue cerca de un diciembre algo lejano y desgastado, frío y tosco, pero para nada navideño. La nieve se amontonaba sobre la pequeña casa como si fuera a tragársela, y las decoraciones eran tan tenues que pasaban desapercibidas.

Esa noche Sirius se había acercado allí porque no podía enfrentarse a James; no podía mirarlo a la cara mientras toda la esperanza se desvanecía de su vida. Así que Sirius decidió ir con el resto de sus amigos, se le ocurrió intentar con Peter primero; sin embargo éste sólo se había retorcido un poco ante la idea pero no había aportado soluciones; así que decidió ir con el más pragmático de todos, con aquel que siempre tenía un plan y una solución para todo, pero lo que lo recibió no se asemejaba a la persona que él solía conocer.

Cuando tocó la puerta de la casa Lupin ese diciembre esperaba a su amigo del colegio, un poco paliducho por la luna llena, con una que otra marca, pero con la misma sonrisa gastada y ojos cálidos que siempre lo recibían. En cambio encontró a una persona cerrada, llena de arañazos; que parecían casi mortales; y sorpresa en sus ojos, además de lo que parecía miedo.

– Hola Moons, – lo saludó Sirius, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

– Pads, – dijo el licántropo a manera de saludo.

– ¿E… Estás bien? – preguntó luego de un minuto de silencio.

– Si… – Sirius notó como Remus mentía.

– ¿Estabas sólo? – Preguntó preocupado.

– No realmente…

En ese instante la actitud del hombre lobo le pareció extraña al heredero de los Black. Desde que él y los demás se habían convertido en Animagos Remus no había pasado ninguna noche de luna llena solo. Sin embargo cuando fueron a buscarlo la pasada luna llena, Remus estaba ausente; sumado a la actitud de ese momento el entrenamiento de "Alerta Permanente" de Moody comenzaba a aflorar.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo, Sirius? – cortó los pensamientos del Animago.

– Quiere al bebé, – dijo tajante. – ¡Él muy hijo de puta quiere al bebé! – dijo entre dientes, sin poder contener la rabia.

– ¿De qué hablas? – le inquirió Remus.

– Lily está embarazada, como Alice…

Sirius no tuvo que continuar para que Remus tuviera una idea de lo que sucedía. El poco color que tenían las mejillas del licántropo desapareció y Sirius pudo haber jurado que comenzó a temblar, y no precisamente del frío. Era la segunda vez que el primogénito de los Black veía a Remus en ese estado, la verdad era que no le gustaba ser el que causara esa reacción; pero no tenía a nadie más a quién recurrir.

Remus intentó recuperarse de la noticia, dejando colar un poco de ese amigo de antaño entre las rajas de su máscara; sin embargo el sonido de la chimenea hizo que la máscara volviera con más fuerza.

– Debes marcharte, Sirius, iré a donde James más tarde y buscaremos una solución.

Pero Remus nunca llegó.

A partir de ese día las dudas comenzaron a surgir en Sirius, él no quería creer en que Remus fuera el espía, pero tenía tanto tiempo perdido en la mentira que Sirius no sería capaz de reconocer a su amigo aunque quisiera.

Para el 1 de noviembre de 1981 Sirius estaba convencido de que Remus no era el espía que estaban buscando. Para ese momento ya era demasiado tarde, la certeza no le daría paz ni le devolvería la vida a James, tampoco le quitaría la culpa de estar tocando esa puerta doce años, nueve meses, tres semanas y cuatro días buscando asilo por su escape luego de, prácticamente, declararlo espía de la Orden.

Sirius inhaló y exhaló con fuerza, el Gryffindor que había en él lo incentivaba a terminar de una vez por todas con esa charada y tocar la puerta.

Escuchó a alguien moviéndose dentro de la casa antes de llegar a la puerta, los pasos eran cansados y lentos, pero seguros; recordó que faltaba poco para la luna llena y se sintió peor por molestar a Remus.

Se imaginó todos los posibles escenarios, que le dijera que no era posible quedarse allí; ya tenía suficientes problemas siendo hombre lobo como para darle asilo a un convicto. Imaginó la cruel indiferencia con la que siempre le recibía cuando estaba molesto. Un escenario cada vez peor que el anterior.

Podría recurrir a vivir en las calles comiendo ratas, o en el bosque comiendo liebres; pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado de correr que sólo le pedía al menos un día en un sitio donde olvidar el pánico y sentirse seguro.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, Sirius bajo la mirada con culpa esperando el peor de los tratos, no se merecía nada más que eso. Sin embargo sintió el saludo amable de un abrazo y una bienvenida como de antaño, como si por unos instantes la guerra no hubiera pasado, y esa década no hubiera existido.


End file.
